Wishes Granted.
by Redaura
Summary: All these wishes we make, of how Sarah and Jareth should be. So what happens, when a story falls from a star and wishes them both away to the Labyrinth. Hopefully a J/S story with some sarcasm, please R/R.


****

Wishes.

Introduction.

As it is tradition to put stubborn couples through the Labyrinth, here it goes for the most stubborn couple ever – Jareth and Sarah. Wouldn't they be cute together?

So here is the story, of which they have to over come with will in no doubt pull them together.

Chapter One: A Wish so Bright.

****

Underground:

In a dark land, that olds no light except for the crystal moon that glitters soft, grey light down to a lonely castle that contains neglected rooms. In the top most tower that spires to almost touch the pitch night, an owl innocently sits. It glows silvery as it ruffles its feathers and that's when the story hurtles down, through the blackne4ss like a shooting star.

__

Make a wish... And the wishes of those who wanted a different ending for Sarah and Jareth or at least a sequel are answered.

The author lands with a muffled 'ouff!' on the hard stone and swears as she attempts to straighten her flowing, dramatic blood red robes that match her eyes. She feels red eyes are 'kewl' but sunglasses aren't, since she'd have to pay for prescription sunglasses. 

But in the dark, no one can tell. Or maybe the owl can tell...

She hastily straightens and strikes a dramatic pose. "I wish! That the Goblins! Would come! And take you away!" she looks expectantly at the sky, awaiting a thunderbolt. The sky is silent, watching the show.

"What has the owl ever done to you?" A weary British accent demanded.

The author whirls, nearly tripping over her skirts and regards the Goblin King sheepishly as the owl, which is only an owl and nothing more than an owl floats silently off to savage some mice.

Recovering she takes a slightly modified theatrical stance and recites, "I wish that the Goblins would come and take you away! Right now!" Nothing happens; the sky and the Goblin King watch her with worried amusement. 

"What? Am I supposed to say 'I have thirteen hours to complete my Labyrinth before I become one of us forever'?"

With an eyeroll the ever-suffering author waves her hands and the Goblin King is faced with an unlucky clock and the Labyrinth gates. The author sniggers as she sees him in her minds-eye trying to apperate back to his castle with no success. 

****

Aboveground:

Sarah sat at her vanity and attempted to brush her ass length mahogany hair. It was snarled and tattered, the result of a fun day cave walking with out a hat or hairbrush. It was in dire need of 911 and it was going to take her the rest of the night to do so. 

Working her way from the bottom Sarah started to ease the brittle comb through her tresses wincing as the comb was eaten on its brave journey tooth by slow tooth. She crinkled her nose as the smell of water and pondweed filtered to her nostrils, reminding her of the light that beamed down in the darkest of caves.

She caught the light in the corner of her eye and turned with a smile to watch the shooting star and to stifle a scream as it came and landed on her bed. She looked with wonderment as a woman hauled herself into a sitting position on the bed. 

"Now, are you Sarah?" she demanded briskly. 

Sarah nodded dumbly; wondering if she should run as the woman stared straight through her. 

"Are you sure? You're not going to run away are you?"

Sarah stared back, not sure what was going on.

"Great! I-wish-the-Goblins-would-come-and-take-you-away. Right now!"

Sarah stared at the woman in horror. "What?!" 

The author merely smirked back, until she realised her mistake. No Goblin King in action, no wishing away. She'd have to do it herself, by the power of the story. 

She clicked her fingers and Sarah yelped as she landed and skidded down the red dirt hill to stop at a pair of black, recognisable boots. The only thing unrecognisable was the smoke coming out of the top.

She frowned in puzzlement and confusion. What the hell was happening here?

Jareth was thinking exactly the same thing with a lot more expletives as he stood in his laddered tights with his big toes stickling out to curl in rage on the smooth stone. He knew where he was in _his_ Labyrinth and that psycho was going to _pay_.

Big time.

AN: So, sorry for shortness and do you think I should continue? Please review. Go on... review. You know you want to *to be said in annoying voice like on adverts*


End file.
